


Chocolate Kisses

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Sweet Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony wins over the Winter Soldier with chocolate and kisses





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a re-post as it somehow got deleted before

Every single one of the avengers had bad days. Bruce’s bad days ended in green rage and Tony having to do repairs, Clint’s ended in Tony making him new toys and keeping the shooting range available for his use only, Steve’s ended with Tony showing up with take out and asking if a story he heard from one of the Howling Commandos and his Aunt Peggy was true so Steve could retell old war stories while they distracted themselves with food, Natasha’s ended with Tony wrapping a blanket around them both with hot chocolate at the ready and an old Russian film playing. No one had seen Tony have a bad day. They weren’t even sure he had them. However when Bucky arrived at the tower still messed up from Hydra no one was prepared for his bad days. His bad days risked ending in murder. The first time the winter soldier programming became an issue only Steve and Natasha were available.

Nat was knocked out and had a broken arm and the soldier made it down seven flights of stairs before Steve tackled him and it took another hour and the destruction of three rooms before Steve managed to knock him out. The next time it happened Steve, Clint, and Natasha were present. No one knew what caused it but suddenly Bucky Barnes was the silent deadly force of Hydra programming. They were in the middle of fighting when the elevator opened to reveal a sleepy genius that was snacking on something that wasn’t healthy. Steve would have scolded him for having the chocolate as his only food for the past day or possible longer but at that moment Tony had drawn the attention of the winter soldier. Before anyone could stop him the soldier launched himself at the genius and stood behind him holding him hostage.

Tony to his credit didn’t freak out. He just reached into his bag of chocolates not caring that a metal hand was wrapped around his neck with a knife pressed into his side was ready to gut him like a fish. He held up one of the tiny chocolates and asked, “Do you want one of my kisses?”

Tony had a terrible weakness for chocolate but worse was Hersey’s chocolate. So he’d get bags of the kisses and hide them where Pepper and Steve couldn’t find them. Pepper would always eat them herself if she knew he had them and Steve would take them away until he ate a real meal. The soldier though was confused by the action or maybe his meaning. He was holding up the Hersey’s kiss but how he phrased the question probably had him confused as well. The soldier withdrew the knife and took the small chocolate confused. Tony just reached into his bag with his eyes locked on the soldier, unwrapped the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. The soldier’s gaze remained the same until he leaned down and kissed Tony getting both kisses. When he pulled away the soldier was gone and Bucky was back licking his lips.

“What the hell is so sweet?”

“That would be me handsome. Let me know if you or the soldier want anymore kisses.”

With that Tony walked away. They thought maybe chocolate would appease the soldier when he showed up. This wasn’t the case as Steve got stabbed when he offered and when Clint had tried not knowing Steve had been stabbed for offering chocolate, he’d been thrown out a window and luckily Tony had been returning to the tower so he caught the archer before he went splat on the ground below.

Thinking maybe it had been a fluke the avengers screamed no when the soldier came out and Tony was there with his secret stash of chocolate. This time it was bite size cookies and cream flavor chocolate.

“It’s cookies & cream, want to try some?”

The soldier glared at anyone in his path as he stalked over to Tony. None dared to try and fight him. Maybe if they still believed their greater numbers would give them an advantage to allow them to win they might have. Last time during training when the soldier came out they’d seen what he did to Thor. No one wanted to fight the man capable of putting a god in the hospital for two weeks. The soldier stared down at Tony and seeing him not move to accept it Tony popped the chocolate into his mouth. Only then did the soldier lean down and kiss him to take the sweet treat.

This time however the soldier didn’t let Bucky back out. He picked up the genius and cuddled him close while he let the man feed him chocolate. It became clear the magical calming ability over the soldier only worked with Tony. Everyone was weary when the genius wasn’t around knowing they’d have to fight the soldier if he came out. During one of Tony’s business trips that happened. The soldier came out and before anyone could react had a knife pressed to Steve’s new friend Sam’s throat. Fifteen minutes later they were no closer to getting the soldier taken down, Hulk was knocked out in a corner, Thor had two broken legs, and Natasha looked ready to pass out. The elevator opened and Dum-E came out holding a box with a card that had the name ‘Soldier’ on it. The soldier stopped confused by the package but he accepted it seeing the wrapping paper with little chocolate bars on it. Inside the box was a blanket that smelled like Tony with a bunch of different flavored Hersey’s kisses inside. While the avengers lay broken, bleeding, and unconscious around the room the soldier curled up in his Tony smelling blanket burrito so he could eat his kisses in private.

When Tony returned from his business trip it took 3.2 seconds for Bucky to become the soldier and launch himself at the genius to kiss him senseless. Natasha later threatened to kill Tony if he ever left them again, Thor thanked Tony for saving him even if he wasn’t there with them during the battle, Steve was just tired of having his nose broken by the soldier, Hulk had a newfound respect for the soldier because apparently that was what happened when someone actually managed to beat him, and Sam and Clint may or may not be scarred from all avengers related activities when Tony wasn’t present.

No one knew if the soldier just liked Tony’s chocolate kisses or if the soldier just liked Tony. Their answer came when the soldier came out with Fury present and Tony not anywhere nearby in time to stop the soldier from snapping the director like a twig. When the soldier moved to strike though the director managed to get him to pause.

“If you give me back Sargent Barnes right now I’ll make sure you have a half-naked horny Tony Stark that has enough chocolate on his tongue to make you taste it when he gives you a blowjob.”

The soldier paused before Bucky was standing there confused. He was even more confused when Fury pulled out his phone and told Tony he owed him that favor and he was sending the soldier to his penthouse in an hour. No one saw the soldier until the next morning and he was carrying around a sleeping genius wrapped in a blanket. Judging by the murderous and possessive glare the soldier gave them all and the hickeys along Tony’s neck, the plan worked and the genius was no doubt unable to walk and naked under the blankets.


End file.
